Criminal Minds Timeline/1970-1989
This is a timeline of events of Criminal Minds that occurred from 1970 to 1989. The timeline is incomplete and requires constant expansion. 1970 *July 12: Mason Turner is born. *August 28: Drew Jacobs is born. *October 12: Emily Prentiss is born. *December 3: Tony Canardo is born. *December 10: Russell Smith kills Lori Silva. *Unspecified dates: **Floyd Feylinn Ferell is born. **Armando Salinas is born. **Steven Baleman is born. **Mark Myers in born. **Trent Klein is born 1971 *January 13: Mark Gregory is born. *Unspecified dates: **Phillip Dowd is born. **Brian Matloff is born. **The Romani Family kills the Grays and inducts their daughter Kathy into the family. Kathy is later given the Romanian title "Sylvia". **Rosemary Montolo dies of cancer. 1972 *Unspecified dates: **Greg Myers, the brother of John Myers, is born. **William Taylor is born. 1973 *June 6: Derek Morgan is born. *November 14: Tivon Askari is born. *Unspecified dates: **Billy Flynn is released from prison. **Bill Harding is born. 1973 *June 6: Derek Morgan is born. *Unspecified date: Bill Jarvis, father of Darrin Call, starts killing boys and is dubbed "The Hollow Creek Killer" at some point in the investigation. 1974 *May 9: Vincent Rowlings is born. *June 21: Russell Smith kills Tina Cavallini. *October 1: John Myers is born. *Unspecified dates: **Jackson Cally is born. **Luke Dolan is born. **Justin Mills is born. 1975 *May 20: Michael Hastings is born. *Unspecified dates: **Vincent Perotta kills his father Franklin. His death is written up as a hunting accident. **By that point, Bill Jarvis has claimed three victims. He holds Tommy Philips captive, tortures him for two weeks, and intends to kill him, but Tommy manages to escape along with Darrin. **Tess Mynock is born. 1976 *February 6: Chad Brown is born. *Unspecified date: Floyd Hansen is born. 1977 *January 10: Colby Bachner, son of Lee Mullens, is born. *Unspecified date: Tobias Hankel is born. *June 24: Elle Greenaway is born. *August 3: Russell Smith is arrested for an unspecified crime. *August 14: Russell Smith kills Marsha Allen. 1977-1978 *Unspecified dates: **Floyd Feylinn Ferell tries to eat his nine-month-old sister and is later sent to the Hazelwood Hospital for the Criminally Insane. **George Foyet kills his parents in an unspecified manner. Their deaths are written up as a car accident. 1978 *June 1: Chris Stratton is born. *Unspecified dates: **Mark Gregory and his mother Elizabeth get into a car crash, presumably caused by him. He then drowns and kills Elizabeth using water seeping into the car. **William Lee is born. **Riley Jenkins is born. 1979 *March 28: Russell Smith kills Carol Hansen. *May 11: Bill Harding, along with his friend Quentin "Randy" Hartway, get lost in a snowy forest during a school field trip. Bill is eventually rescued, but Randy freezes to death. *Unspecified date: Ryan Phillips is born. 1980 *May 9: Chase Whitaker is born. *June 1: Oliver Stratton is born. *September 5: Oley Maynor is born. *Unspecified dates: **Charlie Wilkinson is born. **The Liberty Ranch is created by Leo Kane. **Bill Jarvis closes his machine shop. 1981 *February 6: Earl Bulford is born. *October 9: Spencer Reid is born. *December 8: Owen McGregor is born. *Unspecified dates: **Kenneth Roberts is born. **Paul Mulford is born. **Thomas Yates kills a bully and is placed in juvie hall for the murder. 1982 *February 6: **Joe Belser is born. **Greg Phinney is born. **Arthur Rykov assaults his schoolteacher after finding out she is having an affair with his father, but is not charged as their is not enough evidence. **Unspecified dates: **Spencer Reid is born. **James Stanworth and his family lose their home and it is later bought by Donald Sanderson and his family. **Miranda Jakar is born. 1983 *June 1: Twins Jesse and Wallace Hines are born. *June 5: Sid Rowlings kills his wife Kim after learning she was having an affair. Their son Vincent records the whole argument as well as his mother's death. *September 30: Russell Smith kills Cynthia Powell. *Unspecified dates: **Hank Morgan, the father of Derek Morgan, is killed by a would-be robber. **Jonny McHale is born. **Roderick Gless is born. **Connor O'Brien is born. **Blake Wells is born. 1984 *February 6: George Kelling is born. His father leaves him and his mother M.R. soon after. *April: Peter Redding kills his brother James as an act of mercy due to him being molested by their father Charles. *Unspecified dates: **Eddie Mays is born. **Gary Michaels stalks, rapes, and kills Riley Jenkins. **Tommy Wheeler is born. **Samantha Malcolm is born. **Randy Slade is born. **Lee Mullens begins killing, starting with Sylvia Marks. **Raymond Donovan is born. 1985 *February 5: Russell Smith kills Taylor Lynn Grover. *March 9-10: James Stanworth has petty criminals Tommy Wittman and Mary Rutka help him attack Donald Sanderson and his family, killing the mother Carrie and the daughter Abby, then framing Donald for the murders. James also tries to kill Donald's son Joshua, but is stopped by Mary, who then takes Joshua. *March 28: Eric Olson is born. *October 14: Sydney Manning is born. *Unspecified dates: **Jacob Dawes begins killing teenage girls. **Johnny Mulford is born. **Caleb Rossmore is born. **Harvey Morell is born. **Sebastian "Punky" Amango dies in a police shootout. 1986 *October 28: James Heathridge is born. *Unspecified date(s): Walter Kern starts killing and dubs himself "The Keystone Killer" at some point in the investigation. 1987 *November 2: Russell Smith kills Josie Hardin. *Unspecified dates: **Riley Dawes, son of Jacob Dawes and Sarah Jean Mason is born. **Having claimed six lives beforehand, Walter Kern kills Amy Jennings, the last victim in his first string of killings. **Joshua Beardsley is born. **Trevor Mills is born. **At this point, Lee Mullens has killed a total of seven victims. One might, his wife Karen Bachner tries to escape from her him when she realizes he is a serial killer, but is subdued by their son Colby, who did not realize who she was. She is later killed in front of Colby, who then represses the memory. 1988 *January 19: Russell Smith gets into a shootout with police officers. He is shot and later sent to a hospital, dying seconds after Willie Kestler is born. *September 21: Walter Kern intends to kill Carla Bramwell, but gets into a car accident near where she lived, damaging his spinal cord. *Unspecified date: The Indianapolis Rapist is caught by David Rossi. 1989 *January 23: Francis Goehring gets into a bar fight with three people, and is subsequently discharged from the U.S. Army. *August 23: Earl Bulford's mother Trish is killed in a car crash, due to her suffering from retinitis pigmentosa. *October 28: Travis James is born. *November 10: Laurie Burgin is born. *Unspecified date: **Tommy and Tina Wheeler's parents die in a house fire. **Alan Anderson kills a woman. Category:Criminal Minds